legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Greater sluagh
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Sluagh |aliases = |era = |territories = Subterranean Pillars Chambers, Swamp, Dark Forge (SR2), Light Forge (SR2),Pillars area, Sarafan Stronghold, Mountains, Uschtenheim, Air Forge, Janos Audron's Retreat |weapons = none |abilities = |vulnerabilities = sidesteps |soul = |realm = Spectral Realm |burnable = |appearances = }} Greater Sluagh were a Sluagh variant enemy featured in ''Soul Reaver 2''. They were present in the Spectral Realm in a variety of locations, in all three eras. Role Greater Sluagh were a powerful sluagh variant enemy featured in'' Soul Reaver 2. They were green skinned, muscular and quadrupedal and were effectively a more powerful variant of the common Sluagh seen in that game '''Sluagh:' "These craven scavengers prowl the Spectral Realm, preying on the lost souls wandering in the Spirit world. They tend to travel in packs in order to corner and overwhelm thei prey. The smaller Sluagh are cagey and evasive in combat; their larger brethren are more swift and aggressive." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download.Bestiary: Sluagh: "Sluagh are your typical Spectral Realm enemy, and being such, you will have to deal with quite a few of them. Sluagh come in two types, lesser and greater." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Bestiary: Greater Sluagh: "This Dark entity is more dangerous version of the common Sluagh. The Greater Sluagh is powerfully built, hunhed low to the ground, and very aggressive-it charges headlong into battle. Dodge and counter, but high attacks won't hit a Greater Sluagh.//'Strengths'Stronger than regular Sluagh. Its low stature makes it dificult to hit.//'Weaknesses'Its lunge attacks are easy to sidestep." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 17.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4; spectral realm scavengers that fed on the lost souls of underworld Sluagh: "These craven scavengers prowl the Spectral Realm, preying on the lost souls wandering in the Spirit world. They tend to travel in packs in order to corner and overwhelm thei prey. The smaller Sluagh are cagey and evasive in combat; their larger brethren are more swift and aggressive." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Sluagh: "These tortured creatures infest the Spectral Plane, feeding on stray souls. Raziel encounters them throughout his travels, often facing two or more at a time. Sluagh are some of the quickest attackers in the game, able to dodge most heavy strikes, and lunging in with a double claw slash. Wait for them to attack, then counter, or wade in with light attacks. Don't get surrounded.//'Strengths'Very fast, with excellent dodging ability. They often attack en masse.//'Weaknesses''' They can't take many hits and their attacks don't do much damage."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 17.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4. Greater Sluagh were powerful and aggressive close-range enemies, they were noticeably stronger and tougher than their Lesser Sluagh counterparts and prone to dangerous charging attacks. At close ranges they employed claw swipe attacks and bites, that although powerful, could be easily side-stepped. The relatively low height of the Greater Sluagh also made them particularly difficult to target reliably with attacks, often forcing Raziel to use weaker low attacks Bestiary: Greater Sluagh: "This Dark entity is more dangerous version of the common Sluagh. The Greater Sluagh is powerfully built, hunhed low to the ground, and very aggressive-it charges headlong into battle. Dodge and counter, but high attacks won't hit a Greater Sluagh.//'Strengths'Stronger than regular Sluagh. Its low stature makes it dificult to hit.//'Weaknesses'Its lunge attacks are easy to sidestep." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 17.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Greater Sluagh: "Greater Sluagh are only found in the Spectral Plane, but they're more formidable and aggressive than normal Sluagh. Wait for them to charge, then sidestep and unleash the Reaver. Crouching heavy attacks also work well. " Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 29.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Greater Sluagh:' "Greater Sluagh are quite dangerous. These guys can kill you off in a hurry if you let them surround you. Their attacks deal more damage than a lesser Sluagh, and they are more aggressive. For the most part, they show up with groups of lesser Sluagh, which makes things a bit more difficult when dealing with them. Their defense is great, seeing as how they don't even have to attempt to dodge most of Raziel's attacks and still manage to avoid contact due to their low stature. They are capable of sidestepping some of Raziel's attacks, but they don't do so too often. They also can take more of a beating than lesser Sluagh. Their attacks are easily sidestepped, though.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 3.5//''Speed'' 2.5//''Defense'' 3.5//''Health'' 2.5//''Overall'' 3.25"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. SR2-Enemy-Sluagh.jpg|Greater Sluagh Concept Art SR2-GreaterSluagh2.png|Greater Sluagh in game SR2-GSluagh-Swipe.png|Greater Sluagh Claw attack SR2-GSluagh-Bite.png|Greater Sluagh bite attack SR2-GSluagh-DoubleSwipe1.png|Jumping Double Claw attack (1) SR2-GSluagh-DoubleSwipe2.png|Jumping Double Claw attack (2) SR2-GSluagh-Feed.png|Greater Sluagh feeding As with other sluagh enemies, Greater Sluagh were only found in the Spectral Realm and could refill their health by feeding on souls. When feeding, Greater Sluagh would 'stand up' on two feet and use their 'arms' to actvely draw souls to their mouths, preventing them from attacking and leaving them vulnerable. As with regular sluagh, when defeated Greater Sluagh would become transparent and could consume souls to recover themselves unless they were consumed by Raziel. . Greater Sluagh were initially encountered as Raziel entered the Subterranean Ruins in the Pre-Blood Omen era and could be seen in a number of locations in all of Soul Reaver 2's eras, including the Sarafan Stronghold, Pillars area, Swamp, Dark Forge (SR2), Light Forge (SR2), Mountains, Uschtenheim, Air Forge (SR2) and Janos Audron's Retreat; though they were not always present in the same locations across all eras. They would often be encountered along with other Sluagh enemies . Notes *Greater Sluagh are referred to as "sluaghbg" in game files. *The exact relationship between the Greater and common Sluagh in Soul Reaver 2 is ambiguous; whilst the Soul Reaver 2 Manual States that they are "larger brethren" to the lesser sluagh Sluagh: "These craven scavengers prowl the Spectral Realm, preying on the lost souls wandering in the Spirit world. They tend to travel in packs in order to corner and overwhelm thei prey. The smaller Sluagh are cagey and evasive in combat; their larger brethren are more swift and aggressive." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. and Prima's Soul Reaver 2 guide states the are "more dangerous version of the common Sluagh" Bestiary: Greater Sluagh: "This Dark entity is more dangerous version of the common Sluagh. The Greater Sluagh is powerfully built, hunhed low to the ground, and very aggressive-it charges headlong into battle. Dodge and counter, but high attacks won't hit a Greater Sluagh.//'Strengths'Stronger than regular Sluagh. Its low stature makes it dificult to hit.//'Weaknesses'Its lunge attacks are easy to sidestep." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 17.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4, it is not clear whether they are a new sub-species of Sluagh or a natural development of the common sluagh. See also * Sluagh at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies